


art for 'Crescendo' by winterstar

by ssyn3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse Big Bang pictures for Winterstar's Crescendo</p>
            </blockquote>





	art for 'Crescendo' by winterstar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My entry for the RBB2016 - the fabolous story 'Crescendo' by Winterstar, go read it!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7082926/chapters/16098643
> 
> I owe the amazing winterstar a THANK YOU as big as the universe: for taking the challenge to write something that would suit the first draft and for writing the most beautiful story I could have hope for. And for keeping the faith despite everything, she's the best <3

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2m3n609)

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2lcpjrn)

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=zxkyky)

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=ifmwqs)

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=evdojr)


End file.
